


Magic Tag

by FriendlyLegoPerson



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: 21st nome, Tag, fun times, the Brooklyn House, the Kane Chronicles initiates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyLegoPerson/pseuds/FriendlyLegoPerson
Summary: The Brooklyn House initiates play tag, Felix terrorizes someone with flying goldfish, and general chaos ensues.Just some cute hanging out for the 21st nome kids.





	Magic Tag

Felix wandered into the great room casually snacking on some goldfish. The fireplace was empty. Perfect.

He pulled out his wand and made the fireplace into a personal igloo. At first he flopped on a snow chair and munched his goldfish, but he got bored quick.

“Anybody wanna play hide-and-seek?” he called.

“Nah!”

“Awwww.” Felix whined. He spelled his goldfish to ‘swim’ around in the air. Then he smirked to himself and summoned a couple penguins.

He whispered to them conspiratorially, “Let’s send flying goldfish to prank people.” Then Felix sent his fish crackers to float around the other initiates.

Some people regarded the floating food with expressions of, ‘same old, same old’, while some others ignored them completely.

Shelby are a few out of the air, and a couple others tried it for themselves. Felix guided his limited supply of goldfish away from those people. Shelby pouted.

He did manage to cause some general confusion though, mostly among the initiates who hadn’t been raised in the House of Life.

One new initiate sounded a little panicked as he yelled, “The goldfish are flying! Are they supposed to do that?” Felix put a hand over his mouth so his snickering didn’t ruin it. Under Felix’s direction, several dozen goldfish floated towards the initiate and bumped against his head and arms. “Help! The goldfish are attacking me! Help!” the kid shrieked.

Felix couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing.

“Felix, stop terrorizing the new kid.” Rand, one of the college-aged initiates, chided.

“Awwww!” Felix complained as he made the goldfish float back to the fireplace.

The kid Felix had ‘attacked’ still looked a little upset, so Rand leaned over to him and fake whispered, “You know what Malik?  _ I _ think we ought to tickle him.”

“No!” Felix yelled. But Malik nodded as menacingly as a ten year old who was just attacked by goldfish can. Felix got worried. Malik grinned and got a mischievous glint in his eye. Felix whished the idea behind that glint was on his side.

Malik and Rand ran towards Felix, who dashed out of the fireplace.

Felix was fast, the laps the initiates were required to run every day and the fact that Felix usually raced someone would do that, but eventually his stamina wore out. His lungs burned and they caught him.

Malik tackled Felix and started tickling him. Felix fought to break free, and would have too (he had been trained to fight and Malik only had the knowledge of an average ten year old) except Rand started tickling him too.

“Curse” Felix grunted, “you!”

“Next time don’t tease the newbies Elsa!” Rand teased.

Malik stopped tickling and asked confusedly, “Wait, is his name Felix or Elsa?”

“I’m Felix! ‘Elsa’ is just a nickname, because I do ice magic!” Felix saw an opportunity here, and he jumped on it. “I’ll show you!” He  _ almost _ had them. But  _ of course _ , Rand knew better.

“Nice try, but that won’t work on me!” and he and Malik went back to tickling.

“No-ho-ho!” Felix cried. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his penguins. They were coming to his rescue!

The penguins dogpiled his ‘attackers’, letting Felix escape. But the penguin-piles wouldn’t hold long. Felix thought fast. He tapped Malik’s arm and said, “Tag! You’re it!”

The penguins immediately moved away from Malik, but he touched one of them on the wing.

“Run!” Felix yelled, and they raced away from the ‘it’ penguin.

Rand got up too, but he got tagged. “Oh no!” he cried in that voice older people use when they’re going easy on kids. He jogged over to Shelby and tapped her. “You’re it Shel!”

Shelby tagged one of the penguins the raced off laughing.

The penguin realized these humans were too fast to catch, so it ran towards the nearest group of sitting people. Lisa and Jarita scrambled out of the way but Paul got whacked but the penguin.

Paul chased Felix, but as they ran past a couch he reached over and tagged Julian.

Julian lunged towards Alyssa, who was sitting next to him, but she rolled away. He lunged again, but she grabbed her wand and threw up an earth wall.

Rand stopped. “Hey, no magic.” he ordered sternly.

“YES MAGIC!” everyone else yelled.

Rand sighed and threw up his hands.

“What? You expected a bunch of child magicians to  _ not _ use magic?” Lisa snarked.

Rand nodded and gestured consentingly.

“Wait… I don’t know that much magic!” Malik said.

“You can be on my team!” Felix offered.

Malik nodded in agreement.

Julian tagged a penguin and the penguin ran into Simon, and Simon chased after Corban. Corban vaulted over a couch and charged Malik, Paul, and Felix.

Paul cast a spell and a gust of wind flung himself out of the way, but yelped when he realized he had nowhere to land. Jarita caught her brother with a waterspout and lowered him to the floor.

Felix tore his eyes away in time to see Corban swipe at Malik. He yelped, grabbed, Malik’s arm, and yanked him out of the way. Giggling, the pair dashed off, Felix summoning a penguin over his shoulder to cover their retreat.

A second later Malik tackled him onto a couch to avoid the penguin, which Corban had picked up and thrown at them.

“No throwing my penguins!” Felix shouted, standing up on the couch.

“Yeah, no throwing!” Shelby echoed.

Corban had the grace to look apologetic. “Sorry.”

Then Felix felt something rubbing against his leg. Looking down, he realized it was the penguin Corban had thrown. “Darn.” he muttered.

“Hey, Felix, maybe you shouldn’t summon more players.” Malik teased.

“Oh. Oops!”

Everyone edged away from the pair. “Want to split up?” Malik suggested. 

“Uh, no way!” Lisa shouted. 

“Yeah, you can’t be a team if you don’t stay in the same place!” Mina said, “You have to hold hands or something.”

“You’re not even playing!” Felix complained.

“Yeah I am!” Mina replied.

“It’s not a big deal. Staying together, I mean.” Malik said.

Felix relented. “Fiiiiiine.”

Felix and Malik chased after Mina, holding onto each other’s hands. She ran to the far side of the room and they gave up in favor of tagging Adalai, who was reading on the couch next to Ismail.

“I’m not playing.” Adalai said, glancing up for a second before returning to his book.

“Oh okay.” Felix said. They shrugged off the mild disappointment and dashed after Shelby. She giggled and ran past a couch, then tried to cut sideways. Malik and Felix ran diagonally and caught her, but she tagged a penguin without anyone noticing, and the penguin got Julian.

“You’re it!” Shelby cried triumphantly.

Julian ‘chased’ after Shelby, and Paul, Jarita, Lisa, and two penguins ended up running in the same direction.

“Oh! Oh! Over here! You can’t get me!” another ankle biter said. Julian tagged him.

“I guess you can get me.” he muttered.

“Atal’s it!” Simon yelled.

Atal jumped on the longest couch and bounced after Elvira. Elvira jumped off the couch and hid cackled happily as she used her plastic fairy wand to zap him with jets of sparkles. Felix had been hit by those before and knew they didn’t hurt, so he had no moral qualms about leaving Atal to get zapped.

Atal sucked behind a chair. “Hey cool! I found my lightsaber!” he said.

“Cheese.” Julian muttered.

“Langua- oh wait never mind.” Rand said.

Felix agreed with Julian. It didn’t always work, but- Crackling and glowing, the lightsaber in Atal’s hands extended into a glowing gray blade. It worked this time.

“Boom!” Atal yelled as he sliced the chair in half.

As Felix and Malik booked it away from the child with the deadly weapon, Malik yelled, “WHY ARE THE TODDLERS ALL SO POWERFUL?”

They ducked into the igloo and pressed themselves into the wall so they were out of sight.

“Imagination.” Felix huffed. He peeked around the corner to watch what was going on. “Magic is taking stuff that’s just thoughts and making it real. For kids, it’s already real.”

“Taking thoughts and making them real…” Malik mused. Felix grinned to himself. Seemed like Malik was having the ‘magic moment’ (what they called when someone figured out how magic worked).

Felix continued, “Yeah! Magic takes a lot of imagi…” he trailed off as he focused on watching the events playing out in the great room.

“A lot of what?” Malik asked.

“Hold on.” Felix said. “Rand took the lightsaber. It’s safe now.”

They emerged from the igloo just in time to realize Shelby, Elvira, Atal, and the three other ankle-biters had joined forces to get the lightsaber back. Chaos ensued. Felix scooped up a penguin and they ran past it. Atal stopped short.

“Ha ha!” he cried, “You’re it!”

“Well if this wasn’t bad enough.” Malik muttered. Felix just shrugged.

But the tiny ceasefire was over, and the ankle-biters went back to waving crayons, running around the room, and screaming at the tops of their lungs.

“WHY IN THE NAME OF CHEESE DEMONS ARE YOU BEING SO LOUD?”

Everyone turned. Sadie was standing at the doorway to one of the entrances to the great room. 

“We’re playing tag!” Shelby chirped.

Sadie surveyed the room. “Then how…”

Rand started to explain, “I tried to tell them no magic, but-”

“Oh we’re playing with  _ magic _ ?” Sadie interrupted, “Count me in!” She summoned giant rainbow wings and flew up above their heads.

“Hey, no flying!” Mina complained.

“Magic means magic!” Sadie laughed.

Felix and Malik shared a look that said, ‘We have to get her.’

Then Felix smirked. “Hey Paul!” he yelled. Paul nodded smugly and a mischievous smirk crept up one side of his face.

Paul, now freshly armed as ‘it’, used a running start and a bounce on the springiest couch to boost himself into the air. He shouted a spell midair and the wind blew him smack into Sadie. Sadie was knocked off-kilter and her wings disappeared. She tumbled down but Alyssa caught her with her powers. Paul dropped his wand but Jarita caught him again.

Sadie tagged Alyssa while she was busy putting the floor back into place. Alyssa raised an eyebrow, grabbed Sadie with a giant earth fist, and yeeted her into the air.

“Ahhhhh!” Sadie screamed.

Rand caught her with a spell. “Alright, this is over. No more tag.” he said sternly.

“Awwwww!” everyone groaned.

Paul shouted, “Party pooper!”

But Rand shot them all one of those ‘I am an adult and I am in charge’ looks, so everyone shut up. Because, really, what else are you supposed to do?

“Alyssa, you’re grounded.” Rand said.

A quiet “oooooooh” came from the other kids.

“Oh come on!” Alyssa complained, “Sadie can fly! She was fine!”

Sadie shrugged. “She’s not wrong.”

Rand pursed his lips. Felix felt a little sorry for him. He a college student, college students were known for being irresponsible, not deciding when to ground kids a few years younger than them.

All Rand ended up saying was, “We’ll talk.”

With the game over, everyone went back to what they were doing or wandered around bored.

“Want to play in my igloo?” Felix offered, “I have some leftover goldfish.”

Malik blanched. “If I never see a goldfish again it will be too soon.”

Felix squirmed a little. “Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that.”


End file.
